1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-mail processing method, and more particularly, to an e-mail processing method for transmitting an activity program along with data. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 97-32931, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
When sending conventional e-mail, a user inserts text or previously prepared data (document, audio, image and/or video data) into a message body, and data information into a message header, using a keyboard. When the e-mail is delivered, a receiver reads the text sent by the sender, saves various forms of data from the message body onto a hard disk, or reviews the text with an application program. However, in conventional e-mail methods, only data is sent to the receiver, and the sender cannot designate the processing of the sent data.